


Lament of Draco Malfoy

by Mavynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavynn/pseuds/Mavynn
Summary: Draco laments his life, parody of "Alone" by Edgar Allan Poe





	Lament of Draco Malfoy

The Lament of Draco Malfoy

(Parody of Alone by Edgar Alan Poe)

From wizards youth I have not been

As other wizards - I have not seen

As others wizards - I could not bring

My happiness just from seeing them -

From the same place as they have

I did not know sadness as they did

My heart did not jump for joy as theirs did -

Everything I loved I loved alone-

Then - while yet a child - in the eve

Of a most dark life - was drawn

From every depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still -

From the torrent, or the fountain -

From the red cliff of the mountain -

From the sun that 'round me still turned

In its autumn tint of gold -

From the lightning in the sky

As it passed me flying by -

From the thunder, and the storm -

And the cloud that took the form

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a Dark Lord in my view -


End file.
